


i realized i need you here,

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Comfort, M/M, really thats all this is, text fic, will has a bad mental health day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: As desperate as that sounds.(To put it bluntly, he was worried.)





	i realized i need you here,

**acparvis:** lol what’s taking u so long,,,,, u said u’d come over today!!! 

Parvis was sitting on one of the edges of his blood altar, trying desperately to pass the time before his nervousness overtook him. Nothing he wasn’t used to by now, but he really wanted Strife to come over today. They haven’t done anything in what feels like  _ years _ (when it was really only a week or two,) and Parvis really wanted to drag Strife away from work, especially. 

To put it bluntly, he was worried. Strife had a tendency to overwork, and Parvis was ready to fly over to the tower and make him take a break whether he wanted to or not. There was no way the CEO  _ wasn’t _ working. How could Strife have missed the time he set for himself to come over? Strife never missed an event like this. Sure, he’s been  _ late _ , but never like this. It was usually only a few minutes lost, if he was.

Not a few  _ hours _ . 

When his phone vibrated again, he was quick to check the notification, his worry lifting slightly when he saw that Strife texted him back. However, his anxiety about the situation only heightened when he saw what he said; 

**W_Strife:** I can’t make it today. I’m sorry, Parv. 

This  _ never _ happened. Not like this, anyway. Will was always very  _ professional _ with his planning, if something were to go array, he would always cancel a few days before. Never like this.  _ Did.. Did something happen? _

**acparvis:** what!!! 

**acparvis:** did smth happen??? yr ok right? 

**W_Strife:** No, I’m fine. I’m just tired. 

**W_Strife:** It’s been a rough few days.    
  


Parvis cocked his head in confusion at the message. If he remembered correctly, Will always said that coming over to Parvis’ castle was therapeutic from what went down business-wise at Strife Solutions. Why would he want to stay there, if it’s been rough? Maybe Strife wouldn’t mind him coming over, if it was.. that bad?

**acparvis:** then it’s cuddle hours i think!! 

**acparvis:** door’s unlocked y/n? 

**W_Strife:** Yes, they are. 

**W_Strife:** ..Thank you. 

Parvis smiles, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he pulls out his blood orb, and within a blink of an eye he’s at the doors of the tower. It only takes a few minutes of distracted searching ( _ How does Strifey take account of all of these labelled machines? There’s so many of them! _ ) to find the halfway cracked-open bedroom door. He gently pushes it open with a creak, and notices the faint neon glow coming from the head of the bed, buried in a pillow. “Will?” 

Strife looks up from his pillow for a split second, only to move from the middle of the bed to one of the sides, and Parvis gets the gist of what he wants. He closes the door behind him, and carefully climbs in bed with him, wrapping an arm around the alien and pulling him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: hm i duno what to put as the song for this one   
> jon bellion: does that   
> Me: Perfect


End file.
